Don't Change Me
by AMckenzie
Summary: Hailey Ryan is a normal teenage girl, until her whole world is turned upside down. A new stepdad, a new town, a new life. Will Hailey be able to get a grip, or will this be the end of her life as she knows it? Damon/OC with possible Stefan/OC R
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I only own the oc's and storyline. The Vampire Diaries characters belong to their rightful owners!

* * *

Chapter One: Changes

The day had just began and Hailey was in a good mood. She took her time as she was getting out of bed. The sounds of birds chirping and the ocean waves rushing made her smile. She opened the sliding doors to the balcony and walked out to get a sniff of the fresh morning air.

"It's going to be a beautiful day." She said to no one in particular.

She loved living in Palm Springs. She loved everything about it, the sun, the sand, the ocean, the warmth. She couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Time for her stood still at moments like this. It was a breezy today and wind blew her beautiful hair around her slim face. She was only 5'5", straight light brown hair, dark complexion, with eyes as blue as the sky.

Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a car pull in the drive. Mom must be home. She thought.

Hailey rushed downstairs, as she opened the door, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Standing there by the car was her mom, kissing a man she had never seen before. Her mother Kay and the unknown man turned and locked eyes with her. He was short, with electric blue eyes, close-cropped platinum blond hair. He was handsome but something about him gave her chills down her spine.

"Hailey, I was going to call, but I decided I would surprise you instead." Kay spoke.

"Who's this?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

Her mother smiled as she and the man walked closer to where Hailey stood. "You must be Hailey, I am Klaus." He turned to look Kay in the eyes. "How about we take this inside, we don't want to cause a scene now, do we?" He spoke. Kay nodded and walked into the house.

What Was That? Hailey wondered.

He started to follow Kay, but gestured for Hailey to go ahead of him. As she entered he stopped at the doorway. She turned and had a curious look on her face. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He tilted his head to the side. "Now it wouldn't be polite of me, if I didn't wait until I was properly invited in! Are you going to invite me in or make me stand out here all day?"

She was certain something was definitely odd about this guy. "I guess." She replied. She began to walk on, until he cleared his throat to let her know he was still standing there just waiting. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Well?" He spoke.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna invite me in?" He asked with a half smile on his face.

She was worried about the way the man was acting. Just as she went to speak her mom came and stood next to her.

"What are you doing? Get in here already!"

Hailey walked off towards the kitchen and took a seat at the table, she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite.

"That's quite a bite you have there sport, and your teeth are immaculate." Klaus sat down to join her.

Her thoughts began to wonder again. Who is this guy, and what is he doing here? Has mom lost her mind? She attempted a smile, but failed terribly. "Thanks I guess."

Her mother walked in and joined them at the table. "Sweetheart I have to tell you something important." Kay hesitated and Hailey looked with curious eyes.

"Klaus and I, well there is no easy way of saying this, so here it goes! We're married! We met in Italy and fell in love. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but this is something that just had to be told face to face."

Hailey dropped her apple and choked on the piece she was trying to swallow in her throat. She managed to get it down. "Excuse me, I have homework, yeah homework and lots of it. I will be in my room!"

Joyce just finished with breakfast and grabbed her belongings. "I think I better get home now."

Kay nodded. "Thanks again for staying with her!"

As soon as Hailey entered her room, she called her friend Katie and told her what happened. Katie was one of those girls that believed in love at first sight. But Hailey didn't. Her father had ran off with some woman when she was six years old and was never heard from again. As far as she was concerned that kind of love didn't exist. After her short conversation with her friend she laid on her bed and listened to the radio. A few minutes passed and someone knocked on her door. Hailey sat up and spoke. "Come in!"

Kay walked in and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed and faced her daughter. "Sweetheart talk to me. What are you thinking?"

Hailey's tongue slipped before she could think of what to say. "Have you lost it, I mean seriously. You should have called and told me you had met someone. Normal parents bring their kids gifts, like a t-shirt, not people!"

Kay smiled half heartedly and moved closer to her daughter. "I know this is difficult for you to understand. But I love him."

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, whatever mom. I'm over it."

Kay hugged her daughter. "There's something else, we're moving."

Hailey jerked back and stood to her feet. Her expression was disapproving. "What? I'm not going, I won't go! I am staying right here!"

Kay stood to her feet. "Young lady you are apart of this family, and I assure you, you will go! Your my daughter and you will do as I say! We are moving next week as soon as school let's out for the summer!"

Kay left and Hailey let herself fall onto her bed with eyes full of tears. The tears flowed for awhile, and she eventually drifted off to sleep.

She awoke an hour later from a disturbing noise coming from downstairs. She didn't want to talk or see her mother and new stepfather anytime soon. But she was curious to know what that disturbing sound was. As she reached the last step, she saw the most strangest thing. Klaus laid her mother down on the couch and licked a red liquid from his lips. The scene was disgusting it turned her stomach. She quickly ran back up the stairs, shut her door, and locked it. She began thinking of what was going on. "OK the weirdo could of just laid my mom there cause she could have fallen asleep, sitting up. She has done that before. Now what was the deep red colored liquid on his lips, though? Hm, maybe syrup, yeah it had to be." Hailey was trying to convince herself of reasonable explanations. "I got to get out of here!" She dressed into her favorite running shorts, and a tank, with her sneakers. She grabbed her mp3 player after putting her hair up in a ponytail, then headed towards the front door. Just as she opened it she heard a smooth male voice speak from behind her.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to face him. "I was just going for a run on the beach. When mom wakes up, just let her know where I am."

Hailey reached for the door knob and just as she turned it to make her get away, he spoke again, only this time he was more demanding. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You need to stay here!"

She released the knob just as the door came open and turned back to face him. "I do it all the time and my mom doesn't have a problem with it. To be honest it's not up to you, you're not my father!" She snapped, it was just to much for her to take in one day.

He smiled. "Oh but you see, since I am apart of this family now, all decisions are made by me. There for you're not going anywhere. You are to stay in this house until I decide if or when you can go out. I'm certain your mother will agree with me!"

Hailey shook her head. "I don't think so, she will never allow you to decide over me, only she makes the decisions when it comes to my well being, not you!"

Klaus tilted his head to one side and stared at her neck. "Well then I guess I will just have to take matters into my own hands and show you, who is in charge around here." Klaus sniffed and smiled. "Smells delicious."

She backed away from him instantly. She went to hurry out the door thinking she could run faster than him. But he was definitely quicker and more stronger than she gave him credit for. He pulled her small frame into his arms and bit down on her bare neck. The pain was torturous and tears streamed down her face. She tried to fight him off, but she wasn't strong enough, in fact she was growing weaker by the seconds. She felt her knees buckle and everything went black. Hailey shifted her position on the floor and opened her eyes. "What the..." She said, then suddenly her previous situation came flooding back into her confused mind. "He bit my neck?" She was scared and knew, that she and her mother were in serious danger. Hailey grabbed for the doorway in the hall, where she had been left and used all her strength to pull herself up. She almost fell back, until a hand lifted her to her feet. She turned then terror swam throughout her body sending chills down her spine once again. Klaus smiled, it was just the way he liked his victims, scared and helpless.

"You were so delicious, I just couldn't help myself, I was hungry. More tasty than your mother, perhaps I have changed my mind and choose to take you as my wife instead!"

Hailey backed up against the wall, she was so weak, but ready to fight at all costs. The support of the wall helped but she needed to get her mother and get out of there quick.

"No need to go anywhere sport, we are after all, a family now and we will stay together."

His words were tearing her insides out. Hailey turned from the hold he had on her eyes. She broke it, but then his hands grabbed her fragile face and held it directly in front of his. He began to speak and she listened to him. "You do not remember what happened to your neck, perhaps you fell and cut it on something. You are happy that we are a family. Your anxious about moving, and making new friends!" He released Hailey then stepped back.

She smiled then hugged him. "I am so glad you are my step dad, and that we are a family now."

He smiled knowing his compulsion had worked on her just like her mother! "What happened to your neck sport?"

Hailey thought for a second then replied. "I'm not sure, I probably just fell and cut it on something."

He took a finger, and wiped a small stream of blood from her neck. "Better go take care of that before it gets infected then!"

Hailey shrugged. "Okay. After I do, I am gonna start packing, I can't wait to move and make new friends."

Klaus watched as the young girl practically jumped up the stairs.

* * *

Please review!


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I only own the oc's and storyline. The Vampire Diaries characters belong to their rightful owners!

* * *

Chapter Two: New Friends

As the week progressed, moving day had approached them rather quickly. They finished packing the last box onto the moving truck. Once they finally arrived to the new town, Hailey was waking up from being asleep throughout most of the trip. She didn't know why but she had never felt so sleepy before getting into the car. Come to think of it, the heaviness of sleep was dumped on her just after she had a talk with Klaus before they left. "That was weird." She said. She didn't give it another thought after that.

It had been a long trip, and an even longer day, she was exhausted and ready for a good nights sleep.

"Where's mommy?" The young girl asked a dark figure in the room.

"Don't be scared, I am gonna take care of you. Shh he's coming, he won't know what hit him. Just pretend everything is fine. Remember don't let him know I am here!"

Hailey sat up to focus on the figure, it was definitely a male with the most calming voice she had ever heard.

"Who's he and who are you?" She asked curious to know.

The figure didn't speak another word, at first she thought he had disappeared until she seen movement in the corner. Just then her bedroom door opened and just a small amount of light flashed into her room. It was a man she didn't recognize, he was staring at her with darkened eyes. They looked different, like something she had seen before, but couldn't remember where.

"Who are you?" She just stared as he slowly approached her. She was extending her arm out to reach for him. The man jumped onto the bed and growled as he focused on her neck. Just before his teeth reached her, he was thrown off and ravaged like an animal. The noises were awful and hurt Hailey's ears. The sounds around her were calming down and then she felt fingers tracing her jawline.

"It's ok, I told you, I would take care of you. He will never hurt you again. Go to sleep now darlin!" She heard growling again. Then teeth sank into her neck.

She woke up grabbing for the lamp on the side table. The light came on and she jumped to see her neck in the mirror. Nothing but the cut that was now healing from last week, just a horrible nightmare!

Her mother came in with wondering eyes. "Is everything alright sweetie? I heard screaming!"

Hailey wrapped her arms around her trembling body. "Yes, I just had a bad dream that's all. I'm okay now!" Hailey wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her mother or herself.

"Okay, if you need me, I will be in the kitchen."

Hailey nodded and her mother left her room. Things were weird, that was for sure. She hadn't had a nightmare that terrifying since she was a young girl, around the time her father left. Also lately her memories and thoughts were scattered. She couldn't remember one solid thing except she was happy and that scar on her neck looked weird.

After breakfast Klaus and her mother left for the day. Hailey decided to finish putting everything away in her room. When she was done, she rummaged through her closet to find something comfortable to wear. She spotted her white t-shirt that said princess in pink writing and a pair of ripped jeans she had bought a few weeks ago. Hailey missed her friends. How could she be so happy here? This town was different than what she was use to and she didn't know anyone. After she was dressed and her hair and makeup were done. She went over to her laptop and googled Mystic Falls, Virginia. "So this place has lots of history." Hailey had read so much her eyes began to hurt from looking at the screen. She turned her laptop off and decided to go for a walk. She grabbed a light jacket and put on her sneakers. She walked for 10 minutes until she came up on a sight that was so funny she laughed to herself. A green eyed, blond haired girl had managed to get her hair caught in a car door. Hailey walked over to her. "Need some help?"

They girl smiled. "Yes please, the keys are in my purse on the ground. I locked the door."

Hailey picked up the small bag, ran her hand through until she felt the keys. She reached behind the girl and unlocked the door and opened it. "There you go. You know you remind me of myself. I am often clumsy like that too."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, I would of been stuck like this the rest of the day. I'm Caroline by the way!"

She giggled at the thought. "Hailey, so what is there to do around here? Besides getting your hair locked in a car door!"

Caroline laughed. "Not much really, except for the Mystic Grill, that's where everyone goes to hangout."

"Figures. Well if you don't need anymore help, I will just be on my way!"

"Wait, I am going to the Mystic Grill, wanna come with me?"

Hailey thought for a minute if she should or not. "Sure sounds like fun. I just got to grab my purse from home, and leave a note to where I will be."

Caroline smiled and looked as if she could jump with excitement. She took her things into the house.

Hailey waited patiently for her new friend to come out. As she went to put her mp3 player in her pocket a huge black something, she guessed was a bird of some kind flew around her, startling her. She dropped her mp3 player trying to shew the bird away. When it finally left her alone, she searched the ground, but it was no where in sight. A chirp sound came from the tree above her. The bird was actually a huge black crow, and had her mp3 player in it's mouth. "Hey, give that back. Please birdie, birdie!" She could of swore the crow was laughing at her. "Drop it, just drop it please! Great now I have a crazy story to tell everyone back home. Yeah by the way I was robbed by a crow. How about that? Yeah I know what's this world coming to, crows robbing people, what a shame!" Hailey gave up, the crow wasn't budging and she looked like an idiot that had lost her marbles.

"What are you doing?" Caroline spoke as she walked up to Hailey.

"I was robbed!"

Caroline stopped and couldn't believe it. "Really oh my god, we need to call the police, are you hurt, did you get a good look at the person who did this?"

Hailey laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Hailey couldn't help it, the look on her face was priceless. "No need to call the police, I was robbed by a crow!"

"Really? A crow? What did it take?"

"Just my mp3 player, it's no biggie, actually just seeing your face was worth it and not to mention having a funny story to tell everyone."

Caroline giggled and loosened up. "Did it scratch you, cause they carry deceases."

"No." She replied as they got in to the car.

"Where did you move from?"

Hailey answered. "Palm Springs."

Caroline smiled. "Been there, it's beautiful, with the ocean scenery and all."

She nodded. "Try living on the beach then moving to here!"

"Wow must of been cool. Can't say I am sorry though, if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck."

After making a quick stop at Hailey's, they finally arrived at the Mystic Grill. As soon as they walked in Caroline shook her head. "Should of known." She walked towards the pool table and stopped. Hailey followed her.

"It's about time you got here!" The dark haired female spoke.

Caroline just looked at her. "Yeah well I kind of got my hair locked up in my car. I didn't think I was gonna get free until Hailey showed up to help."

The other girl looked about the same age as her and Caroline were. But looked a bit intimidating as well. "Who's Hailey? Don't tell me you are seeing and talking to people that aren't there again?"

Caroline shot her a look. "No, she is standing right here." She pointed to Hailey.

"Hi!"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Hailey this is Leah, don't pay any attention to her."

She half smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you." Hailey tried to be polite knowing she wasn't going to get the same in return.

"Whatever... Caroline watch, I am about to beat this guy and take his money."

The guy was attractive, he wasn't tall, about 5'9", dark brown, almost black hair, and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. His eyes were incredible. Hailey couldn't stop looking until she noticed he was looking at her. Even then she didn't want to look away but decided it was best. He wore one color, black. Black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket, black boots. Hailey was almost sure his socks and underwear were probably black too! She laughed to herself at the thought. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Hailey realized she had been caught. "Nothing, just something I remembered from earlier today!"

She lied and he knew it. "Sure, somehow I know better." He said as he went to hit the pool ball.

"This is Damon, he just moved back here!" Leah said to Caroline.

"Oh really, so your family is from here." Caroline asked.

Damon smirked. "Yes, my brother and I, actually we decided to move back."

Hailey didn't buy it for one second. There was something about this Damon character that screamed danger, stay away, but being the girl Hailey is, she wasn't about to listen. She wanted to know more about him, but she would have to keep it on the down low and play her cards right.

"So Miss Hailey, your not from around here! Where are you from?"

Hailey gulped, he said her name, and it made her want to smile and so she did. "Palm Springs." She replied.

"Very nice, How do you end up moving to a place like Mystic Falls?"

Hailey felt giddy but soon got it under control. "My mom remarried and they decided to move here, I don't really know why!" She didn't pay any attention to what was going on around her. She was a little confused and a bit dizzy. Her legs buckled and began to fall. Just as she was about to hit the floor, arms swooped her up. She rubbed her head still confused. When she looked to see who's arms she was in, she felt as if she was going to pass out.

"Are you OK?"

Hailey forced a smile which wasn't hard to do, and nodded as to say yes. Leah and Caroline both watched as Damon held her in his arms with no intentions of letting her go. "You can put me down now, I will be ok, really I am fine!"

Damon hesitated and stared into her eyes as to study her and see if she was telling the truth. His eyes looked to be darker than they were earlier. Hailey thought the look was familiar but not scary. No, definitely not scary, she thought.

"Damon put the girl down, she said she is OK!" A male voice spoke.

Damon and Hailey both looked over to the male. "Hello little brother." Damon said as he sat Hailey down with ease. "Come to join the cool people?"

The male just stared at Damon. "Just thought I would see what you were up to. You had been gone longer than usual, I thought you were going to grab a quick bite."

Hailey put her hand on her neck. Why did I just do that? She wondered. She noticed Damon watching her with a bewildered look on his face.

"This is my brother Stefan." He stated.

Stefan half smiled as he looked around at the three young girls.

"Hailey, what do you think your doing?" The voice sent chills down her spine.

She looked and seen Klaus standing there staring at her. She automatically rushed to his side. "I was just..." She didn't really know what to say. "Sorry I guess I should of asked before I left, but I did leave a note."

Klaus and Damon were staring at each other. "It's OK, you just worried us. A fifteen year old girl shouldn't be running around a town by herself, especially one she knows absolutely nothing about." As he spoke his eyes stayed focused on the brothers.

"She did just fine. Not a scratch or mark on her. You must be the new stepfather, where's her mother?" Damon asked a little to curious to know.

"She is home waiting for her daughter to return with me, not that it's any of your business."

Hailey felt as if this wasn't their first meeting. "Do you know one another?"

Klaus was the first to answer. "No, we don't sport! Better be on our way, we shouldn't keep your mother waiting any longer!" He grabbed Hailey by the arm a little too rough and she gasped.

Damon took a step forward but Stefan stopped him. Hailey and Klaus left.

"I got to go!" Damon who now acted like a madman rushed out the door quick.

"What about the game?" Leah asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry my brother has a habit of rushing off. I better go too!"

Leah was mad. "Well tell your brother, whenever he's through with whatever is so important, that we have an unfinished game and he knows where to find me!"

Caroline didn't know what to think or do, so she just kept quiet and stood still.

As Hailey and Klaus reached the front steps of their new home, he turned to her. "Hailey, look at me!"

She was embarrassed from the display in front of her new friends. "What is it!"

Klaus grabbed her face into his hands forcing her to look at him. "You are never to speak to them again. They are bad people."

Hailey stared into his darkened eyes. "They are bad people, I will never speak to them again."

Klaus smiled. "Now go to your room." Hailey did as she was told.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Vampires

Disclaimer: I only own the oc's and storyline. The Vampire Diaries characters belong to their rightful owners!

* * *

Chapter Three: Vampires

A few weeks passed by. Anytime Hailey seen Caroline, Leah, Damon, or Stefan, she walked the other way or hid from them. They were bad, even though personally, she didn't know what they had done that was so wrong. She kept her distance just to be safe. She did have one friend, well sort of. The crow had returned her mp3 player and had been staying at her window seal. She would talk to him whenever she was lonely, which was often. Even though he didn't talk back, she knew that somehow he understood what she was saying. She invited him in and he had sat on the headboard of her bed, every night for the past week. She thought of him as her guardian angel. There was just one thing that bugged her. Every time her mother came in she would try to introduce them, but he would disappear. Her mother told her, that she had a wild imagination. She had tried to stay in contact with her friends back home, but they were always busy.

She opened her eyes and seen Klaus standing next to her bed.

"Good Morning, sport. How did you sleep?"

Hailey smiled as she rose up. "Great actually. Do you need something?"

He nodded. "Yes, I was hungry and thought of you."

She giggled. "Why would that make you think of me?" His eyes changed and his teeth grew fangs. "Va..vam...vampire, your a vampire!" She was so frieghtened she could barely speak.

He smiled then attacked her. The pain caused tears to run down her flushed cheeks. There was growling and havoc all around her. Damon was in her room fighting with Klaus. He too had the same teeth and eyes as Klaus. Stefan was outside the window. "Hailey invite me in, I can help you!"

She was scared. "Okay, come in!" After she spoke he jumped in and hurried to her side. He picked her up, then jumped back out the window with her in his arms. Damon was behind them in no time. Her vision seemed blurry but it wasn't. They were passing things to quickly, causing her to feel dizzy and she fainted. When she came to, she was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. Her neck throbbed. She reached to feel it but it was bandaged. How... Where am I? She thought.

Then someone opened the door. "How are you feeling?"

She focused her eyes. "Damon? I am okay, I guess." She sat up and rested her back against the head board, remembering the previous events. "I have to go. I have to stay away from you, your bad people." She admitted, but she didn't know where to go, because home wasn't safe anymore. However she knew her mother was in danger, but she didn't know how to save her.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course he compelled you."

"What is that?" She asked unsure.

"He is making you think that you shouldn't be near us. Vampires have the power to do that."

She thought for a moment. "Why would he do that?"

"To control you."

"Is there anyway to undo it?" She was nervous.

"Sorry darlin. Only he can undo it. I can only give you something to keep him from doing it again."

She recognized his voice. Not just from meeting him at the Mystic Grill, but before then. It was familiar but she couldn't place it. The word darlin gave her a comforting feeling. All she knew was that, she really had no reason to be scared, and that she was safe. "How?"

"You will have to drink or wear vervain everyday. It's the only way to keep from being compelled by one of us."

She looked down at her hands. "Did you compel me?" She asked nervously.

"Not yet." He was honest. He leaned against the doorway.

She climbed out of the bed. She knew that she had to get her mom away from him somehow, and she was hell bent on doing it.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"My mom, she is in trouble, I have to get her out of there!" She was weak and felt lightheaded.

Damon was at her side in an instant helping her, leaning her weight onto himself. "Careful now, he was selfish and didn't leave enough for the rest of us. You will be weak for a few days unless..." He stopped and raised his eyebrow.

"Unless what?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"Unless I give you some of my blood!"

Hailey was woozy and sat down on the bed. "You mean drink your blood. Eww, that is so gross."

He smiled. "Well suit yourself then!"

She thought for a second as he began walking back out the door. "Wait, will it turn me into a vampire too?"

He walked back over to her. "No. You would have to die after you have my blood in your system. It's a complicated process."

She laid back. "Promise you won't change me? I mean, kill me after anyway!"

He looked at her with a serious expression. "Only if you want me too. But I promise it's alot better than being human!"

She half smiled. "No, that's ok. I can't believe I am asking this... Can I have some of your blood?"

He bit his wrist then held it over her mouth. "Just take it. I'll let you know when you have had enough."

She nodded then took his wrist into her mouth. The taste was nasty, she barely got it down. After it was over she did start to feel better.

"Rest now!" He demanded then left the room.

She didn't know why, but she trusted him. As she laid there looking at the ceiling, she couldn't help but to think about her mother. She was defenseless against the deranged vampire. She closed her eyes and drifted off in to a silent slumber.

She woke hours later from someone arguing down the hall. She crept to the door to get closer and see what all the fuss was about.

"Stefan, I have to protect her!" He exclaimed.

"I want to as well, but he is an original Damon and we don't even know how to stop him. He will be coming for her soon. She isn't safe here!"

"Of course she is safe here, she has me! I will protect her at all costs."

"Even if that means you will lose your own life?"

"Yes. All that matters is that she remains unharmed!"

"Fine, then we will figure this out, but in the mean time, we need to find a safe place for her to stay. This will be the first place he looks!"

Hailey backed away from the door. She didn't want them to get hurt, because they had saved her from him once already. She knew next time they wouldn't be so lucky. She had to get out of there and away from them, she decided to think of a plan. She was going to sneak out the first chance she got. She waited for what seemed like hours on end, and finally decided to take a chance. She crept down the hall, then down the stiars as quietly as she could. As soon as she opened the front door, Damon was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Where do you think your going?"

She sighed. "I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

She felt tears welling in her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

He stood just staring at her for a moment. "It will be okay, don't worry about it, I got this covered."

She shook her head. "I'm scared. I am afraid something bad is going to happen to my mom. I don't care about what happens to me, but she is all I have let."

"Don't ever say that. Your life is just as valuable as anyone else's. Don't ever say you don't care what happens to you." Her tears were flowing steadily. He observed her face, seeing her emotions and almost feeling them himself. "Come here." He walked upto her and pulled her into him then thumbed her tears away. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you. I will do everything in my power to to keep you safe, and your mother." He was honest.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "I hope your right, because I can't lose her."

He kissed her forehead then rested his chin on the top of her head. "Don't worry darlin I will take care of it."

She took a deep breath. "Thank you Damon."

"For what?"

"For saving me." He smiled as he just held her in his arms.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3, hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Protector

Disclaimer: I only own the oc's and storyline. The Vampire Diaries characters belong to their rightful owners!

* * *

Chapter Four: Protector

The next morning Hailey woke up. She realized she was in a car, she turned to her left and seen Damon was driving. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"What about my mom?"

"Stefan is watching over her. It's all we can do for now."

"Damon can I ask you a question?" She said with her head down looking at the floor board.

"You just did!" He smirked. She sighed. "Just kidding kid, what do you want to ask?"

She took a deep breath to collect her words. "Have we met before? Because I feel like we have. Your voice is so familiar to me."

He lightly smiled. "Kind of. You were young, I believe you were four years old at the time."

She thought to herself and remembered her dream. But was it a dream after all? "Did you save me?"

"Yes." He was letting her think it through before he told her the exact truth.

"You were the one in my room that night. I thought it was just a dream."

He smiled. "Yes I was."

"Was there another vampire there?" She asked.

"Yes there was."

"Who was he and what did he want?"

"His name was Klaus and he was after your father."

Her head shot towards him in an instant. Her eyes focused on his. "Klaus? My father?"

"Yes." He took a breath before continuing. "Your father had gotten involved with the wrong people or shall I say vampires."

"What happened?" She asked eager to know as the car stopped.

He turned the ignition off, then turned to her. "Before your father left you and your mother. He saw Klaus draining a young girl. He thought they could have been a couple but when he saw the girl was in distress he had to do something. Your father being the man he was, interfered demanding Klaus to let her go."

Hailey half smiled, she remembered how kind her father was to others when she was little. She had forgotten that.

"Klaus didn't take a liking to your father's demands and killed the girl. He dropped her to the ground and approached your father. The chance of him getting away was non-existant at that point. So, he stood his ground. I watched from a distance as Klaus bit your father's neck and drank his blood. He then bit himself and let his own blood drip into your father's mouth. Then he snapped his neck. Klaus left and I took your father to my place. When he came to, he had no idea what had even happened. I explained it to him, but he didn't believe me at first."

"My father is a vampire?" She asked.

Damon's facial expression changed. "Was!"

Tears welled in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Your father was resistant to blood at first but he wouldn't have survived without it, so I helped him control it by giving him blood packs."

"Uh that's disgusting." She took another breath before asking another question. "Did he kill anybody?"

Damon gave a crooked smile. "No, he was to good for that." He almost laughed at the memory. "His goal became to protect humans from all vampires. He even lectured me about it."

"Apparently it didn't work."

He nodded. "I have been a vampire for many years, and have my own way of doing things. It was the only way I knew how to survive. I have improved over the years, so give me a little credit!" He smiled.

She smiled slightly. "So what happened next?"

"He became obsessed with trying to find Klaus, I tried to convince him to embrace his new life, but he was so eager to keep his old one. I remember waiting outside as he walked upto the front door. A beautiful woman opened the door and stood there in disbelief at first. But she invited him to come in so they could talk. They had left the door open and began arguing with one another. My attention was stolen from hearing a little girl talking to her stuffed bear. Telling him all about her father and that when he returned she would introduce them."

She smiled. "I don't remember that."

He smiled. "He hadn't told me about you. So I just sat and listened to your conversation. After a while I didn't hear you any longer and decided to check on you. I walked up to your parents and asked to use the rest room. She invited me in and told me where it was. Just as she turned her back I made my way up the stairs and into your room. I saw you sleeping and just watched you for a moment. Then I heard growling from downstairs and knew the beast your father was trying so desperately to keep hidden was surfacing. I heard him bit her and smelled her blood. I knew it was only moments before he would be entering your room."

"I remember now, I heard the growling all the way in my room."

He nodded. "I waited for him in the corner of your room. You began to move in your bed. I knew you was waking up. I stayed there and watched over you. I knew he regret harming you. You woke up asking for your mother. I spoke to you to, trying to calm you and get you to keep quiet. Then I heard him coming. Just as you were silent, he came into your room. He headed straight for you, and grabbed him. We fought for a bit, but he managed to knock me back. He got close to you and sank his teeth into your neck. He stopped when he heard you crying and asking him why he was hurting you. He backed away and ran out the door. I approached you and compelled you to believe it was all a bad dream and at the end he bit you. "I didn't want to take it all away from you because I wanted you to know the truth one day."

"What happened to my father?"

"After I finished putting you back to sleep and compelling your mother to forget and move away with you, I hunted your father down. When I found him it was too late. As I was running towards him Klaus staked him and ran off. His last words was a promise he wanted me to keep."

She had tears sreaming down her face. "What was it?"

He wiped her tears with his thumb. "To always protect you and keep ypu safe. I searched for you for years, but never found you. Just as I had given up, you walked through the door."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"The way you smelled and I could never forget your face. Although you have grown and your looks had transformed into this beautiful girl." He put the back of his fingers to her cheek. "I knew right away it was you."

She smiled. "Thank you Damon."

"What for this time?"

"For giving me a reason not to hate him anymore."

He kissed her forehead. "Your welcome."

* * *

Hope you liked it. As always review!


End file.
